Children of Mercy
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Follows 'More Than One Kind'. Our heroes discover that Emma had been adopted by someone very cruel. They must save the other children before they meet the same fate as those before them. Dangerfold. SLASH. Dark fic. Warnings: Child abuse, OC deaths, mentions of child slave labour. Rated to be safe.
1. Prologue: A Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters featured within. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Fremantle Media, CBBC and Boulder Media. I do own Emma White, Dr. Kirkland, Ms. Anderson and Jonathan Baker, among other OCs._

 **Notes:** _ **I hate myself for this, I truly do! This one has a bittersweet ending. The idea hit me and I had to write it because it would keep nagging at me if I didn't. There are references to past fics, especially More Than One Kind.**_

 _ **This is a dark fic. It includes child abuse, mentions of child slave labour and death. This is a Dangerfold fic, meaning Danger Mouse and Penfold are in a romantic relationship, but that isn't the main focus.**_

 _ **Isambard won't appear often, just in the first two and final chapter. After-notes won't be featured except in the final chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you don't tear me limb from limb for this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use**_ _DMEP_ _ **.)**_

DMEP

 _How peculiar! This isn't London and there's no sign of our heroes anywhere! My script says this is a Danger Mouse fanfiction, so what's going on here? Oh. Oh, now I get it! This is a story that starts before our heroes, Danger Mouse and Penfold, are called into action. Alright, let's see where this leads._

DMEP

 _Tmp tmp tmp tmp. Huff puff huff puff._

Those were the only sounds that could be heard on that lonely street. It was ten o'clock at night, the sky was dotted with stars. But, the little girl, running as if her life depended on it, had no time to admire the view. She was on a mission, and by golly, she was not about to stop.

At least, not until her strength started to give out on her. Her legs were like jelly, her heart was pounding in her chest and soon, it was too much. Fighting to keep a grip on the doll in her paw, she tripped over and, try as she might, could not gather the strength to return to her feet and resume her journey.

The poor girl was in a haggard state. Her clothing was ripped in many areas, her frame thin and bony, her eyes dull of any life. "Lucy..." she muttered hoarsely. "We have...to keep..." Her eyes were falling shut. No! She could not stop! She had to keep going!

A shadow fell over her. Before she passed out, the final word she uttered was "help".

DMEP

Danger Moth had accomplished her mission and was on her way back to HQ to make her report. She was gazing down at the scenery below, she always did enjoy the sight of the English landscape at night, and due to her special goggles, no bright lights were able to distract her. "It's really a lovely night," she murmured. She caught sight of someone running along the road. "Hold on, why's a child out at this time of night...?" She prepared to call out, but her voice caught as soon as the individual she'd spotted collapsed to the road and did not move.

Concern gripped her like a vice, so she swooped down. She landed just as a hoarse voice pleaded for help. Her eyes widened and she released a horrified gasp. " _Emma!_ " She knew it was Emma White, an orphan that Danger Mouse and Penfold had assisted the week leading to Valentine's Day. There was no mistaking her, even if she'd only met her on the one occasion; the time she and Danger Mouse had to rescue her and Penfold from Baron Silas von Greenback.

An anger she never felt before came over her as she regarded the kitten's state. Her clothing was torn, her frame was bony, her cheeks hollow and her fur dry. There was no doubt in her mind that someone had brought the girl to that state, but who?

Those thoughts had to wait, she had to get Emma to the hospital immediately. She carefully scooped her up, making sure not to leave the doll behind, and took flight. She was able to hold Emma cradled in one arm, so she took the opportunity to inform her friend and fellow secret agent of what has occured.


	2. 01: DM's Regret

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters featured within. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Fremantle Media, CBBC and Boulder Media. I do own Emma White, Dr. Kirkland, Ms. Anderson and Jonathan Baker, among other OCs._

DMEP

 _London, and the starry sky is not quite as visible. We make our way to a building shaped like a pillar-box to see our heroes returning from a mission, fatigued but satisfied._

DMEP

Ernest Penfold let out a loud yawn and stretched as he entered the flat. "Crumbs, DM, I feel ready to nod off any second now," he murmured.

"I'm right buggered myself, Penfold. Go on ahead and change into your onesie, I'll be there shortly," Danger Mouse responded. He watched his partner, in more than one sense of the word, make his way to the bedroom they shared. He was making his way to the kitchen to get a drink when his iPatch let out a ringtone. "I swear, I will change that," he muttered as he pressed the button. "Danger Moth?"

On the screen of the iPatch, only seen in Danger Mouse's point of view, Danger Moth appeared quite concerned. She also appeared to be flying at a high speed. "DM, I'm glad I could reach you!"

"What's the trouble?"

"It's Emma."

At the mention of that name, his blood started going cold. Something had to be wrong with the orphan he and Penfold had come to love. If they could've, they would've adopted her as their own. "What happened?"

"I found her unconscious on the road. She's in a dreadful state, DM. I'm taking her to our hospital, a public one would not be safe for her right now."

"Good call. Penfold and I will be right there. Thanks for letting me know, Danger Moth."

"Meet you there." The screen went blank, aside from the usual bioscans.

"Penfold, we must be off right now! Forget about changing out of your onesie, let's go!"

Penfold emerged from the bedroom. "What's going on, Chief? Where are we off to in such a hurry?"

He approached the hamster, wrapping his arms around him, knowing Penfold would not take the news well. "Danger Moth just called, she found Emma unconscious and is taking her to our hospital."

"Wh-What? Emma...? What happened?!"

"Only Emma can tell us. Let's be off."

"Right."

The embrace was broken and the pair hurried to the garage.

DMEP

Danger Moth was standing outside a room with a large, glass window. The medical team had taken the kitten from her upon arrival and were proceeding to carry out examinations and prepare treatments.

"Danger Moth!"

She turned at the familiar voice and let out a sigh. "DM, Penfold, thank goodness you've arrived! Emma's in there, but she's unable to have visitors."

"As long as she has Lucy with her, she'll be alright. So, it's as you told me?"

"I saw her running along the road and was about to call out to her, but she collapsed. She wasn't rising, so I quickly swooped to her side. The last word I heard from her was _help_. She was in such a _dreadful_ state, DM, I assure you must be prepared before you see her!"

Penfold gripped Danger Mouse's paw tightly, feeling it returned in earnest. He'd never seen Danger Moth so shaken before, Emma must've been in a terrible way to elicit such a reaction.

"How bad?" Danger Mouse whispered.

Danger Moth sighed. "Her clothes were torn in many places, they were also filthy and pungent, as if she'd worn the same for months on end. She looked as if she'd had barely a bite to eat, she was so thin and...so light. I felt _horrified_ when I picked her up, she was lighter than Danger Bug. Her cheeks had sunken, her eyes had dark circles under them, her fur was so dry and brittle...oh, DM, she did not look healthy at all!"

A doctor emerged from the room. He recognised the trio and understood there had to be a reason why they all stood there. He'd understand if it was just Danger Moth, but why the other two? Still, he decided not to question their presence. "I am afraid she isn't in a good condition at all. Young Emma is severely malnutritioned, her blood tests will likely show anaemia and numerous other deficiencies. Her heart rate has grown weak and she has many healing wounds." He looked to Danger Moth. "Needless to say, Danger Moth, if you hadn't found her...I doubt she'd seen morning."

Penfold clung to Danger Mouse and fought back a fierce onslaught of tears. He felt the embrace being returned.

"I don't know how she ended up this way, but one thing is for sure... _someone_ was behind it."

Danger Mouse was fuming. How dare anybody hurt poor Emma? He looked to the moth. "Please look after Penfold for me." He then turned to the doctor. "Which way to the Rage Room?"

The doctor pointed down a long hallway. "Fourth on the left. It's soundproof so feel free to yell."

"Thank you." He passed Penfold to Danger Moth, trusting him to her care, and made his way to the room.

"These two knew Emma months ago and had become close to her," Danger Moth explained to the bewildered doctor.

"I see. She is still unable to have visitors at this time, but you can observe her from out here. We'll do everything we can to help her."

"When will she wake up?" Penfold asked in a broken voice.

"It's hard to say. She fell into a coma."

Forget holding back the tears.

Danger Moth patted his back compassionately as she heard him let out heartwrenching sobs.

DMEP

Inside the Rage Room, Danger Mouse had already destroyed half of what stood in there. He screamed words that will not be written. He punched and kicked wherever appropriate and simply did not care how far he went. He was absolutely furious! How could it be that Emma, a child who had already suffered so but still lived with a smile on her face, had found herself in circumstances so utterly vile? He had to get to the bottom of it! He would derive great pleasure from seeing the sick person or persons responsible locked behind bars for life.

He had finally worn out all of the anger. Instead, he felt deep sorrow and fierce determination. The investigation would not start until morning, it wouldn't be able to start by then anyway, but as soon as it started, he was going to give his all. There would be no tomfoolery, no _in the nick of time_ , no grandstanding. No, the investigation was going to be all business. He already knew Penfold would feel the same.

"We owe it to Emma," he muttered, scrubbing at his face and emerging from the room. He found a nurse. "Terribly sorry, I got a bit carried away in there. I'm afraid it will all have to be replaced."

"Thanks for letting me know, Danger Mouse," the doe responded.

He nodded then made his way back to where his good friend and his partner were waiting for his return.

DMEP

Danger Moth looked up. "I'm glad you're back. Penfold just calmed down."

"Danger Moth, I need to tell you something. Whether the Colonel approves or not, I am going to investigate what led to this. Emma was supposed to be safe, she shouldn't be here fighting for her life."

She nodded. "Then, this means you may be considered going rogue."

"Right. If it comes to that and you are sent to arrest us..."

"I'll refuse! I know she means a lot to both of you, I would do as you are."

"No. Don't refuse. I only ask that if it happens that you don't begrudge me for whatever I may have to do."

"I wouldn't. Not in these circumstances."

"Thank you. I'd better get Penfold home, we need to get as much rest as possible before tomorrow."

"I'll stay a little longer. If anything comes up, I'll let you know. You'll be focused on your mission to find the horrific being responsible for this, so I'll serve as her emergency contact."

"Thank you for everything, Danger Moth. You truly are a good friend."

She picked up Penfold and handed him to the mouse. "Just don't push yourself too hard. If you wind up in here, it would do no good."

"I know." With a fond bid of _good evening_ , Danger Mouse carried Penfold out of the hospital.

Danger Moth sighed and returned her gaze to inside the room. "Be careful, DM..."

DMEP

The pair returned home and went right to bed. "I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight. Not while...Emma..." He felt tears in his eyes again.

Danger Mouse leaned in and kissed Penfold's closed eyelids, just where the tears were blooming. "I don't know if I can either, but we must rest up so we can begin our investigation."

"I know..." He opened his eyes again. His vision was awful without his spectacles, but at such a close range, he could see the sorrow on Danger Mouse's features.

"We must get to the bottom of it. We owe it to her. I...I should've agreed with your suggestion."

"Hm?"

"To adopt her."

"But...but you said we wouldn't really be raising her, that was your main objection."

"Her being raised by a trustworthy nanny would be far preferable to what has befallen her."

He understood. Penfold shook his head. "You have no reason to feel even the slightest bit responsible for what has happened."

"Why not? If I had said _yes, we can adopt her_ , she wouldn't have needed to go to the children's home. She wouldn't have needed to be adopted by someone else who didn't treat her with the love she deserves. But, I said _no, we can't_ , and look at what happened to her! In hospital, fighting for her life! And all because I said _no_! Penfold, I am every bit as responsible for what happened as whoever had done it to her!"

He shook his head again. "The only one responsible for hurting her is the one who did it. Not you. Not me. Not Ms. Anderson. Just the one who hurt her!"

"Penfold..."

"When we'd been abducted by Stiletto, did you blame me in the slightest? After all, I was to protect her."

"No, I didn't. But, this is different."

"How?"

"She wasn't alone. You were there, you tried to help her but Stiletto was too quick. This time, she was alone and vulnerable, open to danger. If I'd only said _yes_ , she would've been kept safe..."

He heard the mouse's voice breaking. He hadn't doubted what had happened also caused him some upset, but it was still alarming to hear Danger Mouse blame himself.

"I should've...she shouldn't have...and now she's..."

He snuggled against him, kissing his cheek. "We will find out who did this and they will pay dearly for it." The tears were returning to his eyes; he had no doubt, judging by the hitched breaths he felt from the mouse's chest, that there were tears in his partner's eye too.

He held Penfold tight as they both shed tears for the little girl they loved so much.

DMEP

The tears had been spent and so were they. They fell into a deep slumber, it seemed to be the only way they would rest that night. Their sleep wasn't restful, not by a long shot, but it would be enough to give them the fuel they needed to carry out their investigation.


	3. 02: Investigation is Afoot

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters featured within. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Fremantle Media, CBBC and Boulder Media. I do own Emma White, Dr. Kirkland, Ms. Anderson and Jonathan Baker, among other OCs._

DMEP

The next morning, rising with the sun, Danger Mouse and Penfold discuss what must be done. "For starters, we'll have to inform Colonel K. But, even if he denies it, I'll still be carrying on anyway."

"Me too, DM, I'm with you all the way!"

He was about to say more but his iPatch started ringing. He pressed the button. "Good morning, Danger Moth, any developments? How is she?"

"A few minutes ago, she...coded. Thankfully, they could help her and she's stable now. But, DM, it's very serious."

Knowing Penfold could hear her, he pulled him close. "I see. Thank you for letting me know. Now, you should take the time to rest. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

"I shall. Are you about to visit Colonel K?"

"We're having breakfast first, then we'll go see him."

"Good luck."

He switched off his iPatch, continuing to pat Penfold's back. "She's stable now, Penfold, she'll be alright."

"I...I know, but..."

DMEP

Halfway through breakfast, Colonel K's hologram appeared in the room. "Good morning, DM, and you too, er...Panfont."

"Sir, it's quite the coincidence that you're contacting us, we were coming to see you after breakfast," Danger Mouse responded, patting Penfold's paw to quell him.

"No need, I already heard from Danger Moth. In fact, I was about to ask if your investigation may have to do with another I was about to bring up to you today."

"What do you mean, Colonel?"

"Reports of children's homes across the whole of the U.K. being visited by a male individual and ties to...children who were found unconscious or..."

Danger Mouse frowned. "This may tie into our investigation...in fact, this may serve as a lead!"

"Right, then you and...um...him," he pointed to Penfold, "can investigate this matter, hopefully you'll save more children in the process. I'll send the information about the children to your iPatch. I do hope you're able to track down that monster."

"As do I, Colonel, as do I."

The hologram blinked out.

Penfold sighed. "He _still_ forgot my name, and I've been here for _years_!"

"I know it bothers you, Penfold."

"I wish he would just, at least once when he's not cross with me, remember my name is _Penfold_ , not anything else he's said!"

"It will happen. He's not all there, you know that. Remember how he used to get _over and out_ wrong?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, maybe it's like that. He learned to get that right again, so surely he'll finally get your name. But, how about this? Next time he does, I will correct him."

"Thanks, DM."

"Ah! Seems the information about each of the children has arrived. Hm-hm, I see. Oh...that's not good..."

"What is it?"

"I'm reading about a boy named John Brown. He was about Emma's age when he was adopted. He was, unfortunately, found...do you want to know where?"

"I'll find out worse anyway."

"He was found deceased floating in the Thames."

"Oh, crumbs! What happened?"

"Suicide was hypothesised, but according to the coroner's report, his injuries don't correspond. They state that the injuries killed him."

"He was dumped?! Cor, who would do such a thing?!"

"Someone wanting to cover their tracks, obviously. This individual is a danger to all children. I don't know why he would adopt them, but at the same time, I have a hunch. Have you finished brekkie?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can stomach more."

"Alright, go get changed and we're off to speak with Ms. Anderson."

He nodded and left the table.

DMEP

"DM?"

"Yes, Penfold?"

"Should we inform Ms. Anderson of what happened to Emma?"

"Yes, we definitely should. Adoption information is usually confidential, but if the child in question is at risk..."

"Ah! They'd have to share the information!"

"Exactly. This will also allow her to spread the word to other children's homes to not allow that same man to adopt from there and to make sure the children are kept safe."

"Should I give the news?"

"No. Instead, in order to make sure the children aren't alarmed, I want you to play with them and keep them company. I'll inform Ms. Anderson."

"Right!"

"There it is! And to think, just months before, we had brought Emma here..."

"Mm. That was a sad day."

"Indeed."

DMEP

"Oh! My goodness, I was not expecting a visit from you two! Emma is no longer here, she was adopted," the ewe stated upon recognising the visitors.

Danger Mouse nodded. "We're well-aware, that is why we're here. Would it be alright for Penfold to keep the children company while I speak with you in private?"

"Of course. Mr. Penfold, you'll find the children outside."

"I'll meet you outside, Penfold, so make sure the children are nowhere near Ms. Anderson's office until I do. They must not overhear us."

Penfold nodded and made his way outside to the playground.

Ms. Anderson led Danger Mouse into her office. "What has happened?" She shut the door and moved to her desk.

Danger Mouse sat on a guest chair and looked at her directly. He was not going to mince words. "Last night, Emma was found on the brink of death. Right now she is fighting for her life. She had been treated appallingly by the one who adopted her."

"Oh, my goodness. Oh, the poor child..."

"Unfortunately, she is not the only one. I would like to request the adoption papers. More children may be at risk."

"I...I would normally never present them without a warrant, but I understand that you are a secret agent. Your commander, Colonel K, had contacted me before you brought Emma in. I'll get them for you immediately."

"I also ask that you describe the individual, as best as you can recall, and then help spread the word to other children's homes. If they've already allowed them to adopt, contact me as soon as possible on this number." He brought out a slip of paper and passed it to her.

"Of course. I'll get the papers for you." She rose to her feet, her legs unsteady at the sudden revelation that she'd unknowingly allowed a child in her care to fall into the hands of a cruel individual. "As for...he was about middle-aged, had black hair with a silver streak on the right side. He was slightly taller than yourself by about...five inches, I believe. He wore sunglasses, claiming he was sensitive to light, so I never saw his eyes. His voice was a mixture of smooth and gruff."

"Anything else?"

"Oh! He was a wolf!"

"Alright. I hope you don't mind, but I recorded your description."

"Not at all." She found the file and returned to the desk. "I only hope my description was clear enough."

"If you hear from other children's homes that have seen him, inform me of each one. I'll contact them and ask for their own descriptions. He may have disguised himself, but at least knowing he's a wolf of a particular height will help serve as a base." He accepted the folder and read the information. "Papers were signed by a Mr. Joseph Cartwright, I only hope that is not a nom de plume. Ms. Anderson, I thank you most heartily for your help, but there is one last thing I ask of you."

"Of course."

"Until the fiend has been apprehended, don't allow anybody to adopt children from here. Don't say anything to the children. It might pay to take them away for a couple of weeks."

"Do you think that will be enough time?"

"I intend to have him behind bars before the week is up, the second week is just for some extra vacation time." He offered a handshake, and when she accepted, he took hold of her hoof and shook it firmly. "Don't cause the children concern, we don't want them to be worried that someone who will adopt them is out to hurt them."

"Of course not. Please find that monster so no more children may be harmed!"

"You can count on it."

DMEP

Penfold was with the six children currently calling the children's home their home. They'd gotten out a long skipping rope and were doing runthroughs. He spotted Danger Mouse and Ms. Anderson. "Hello, DM, Ms. Anderson! Has your discussion ended?"

Ms. Anderson nodded. "It has, and I think Mr. Mouse had a great idea for us all to go to Birmingham for a holiday. How does that sound, children?"

The children paused in their play and cheered.

"Alright then, go on and get yourselves ready for our holiday, we're leaving this afternoon!" She watched the children dash inside. "Mr. Penfold, thank you for keeping the children company. I will inform both of you of any new information. Now, I must go and make some calls. Good day to you both." She turned and headed inside.

Penfold looked to Danger Mouse. "Now what?"

"I have a basic description of the one who adopted Emma as well as his details. Those will be put through the databanks, hopefully we can find out if something's amiss. Come along, Penfold."

"Coming!"

"By the way, how was playing with the rope?" he asked as they made their way to the Mark IV.

"Nostalgic. Little Sarah was really great at jumping, though Thomas needed a little more practice. James mentioned he can do double-dutch, but they only have one rope at that length so he couldn't prove it, causing Mandy to suspect he's telling porkies. Anna preferred holding an end like I was, while Samantha hoped to go first." He fastened his seatbelt, they'd made it to the car halfway through his recollection. "How did Ms. Anderson handle the news?"

"Quite well. She was shaky, but calm. I suggested a holiday away for all of them." He fastened his seatbelt and started the ignition. "She decided on the location though. It's to serve as a distraction and to prevent any further adoptions until the fiend is behind bars."

"Good idea, DM! So, what do you know so far?"

"He's a wolf that measures approximately five inches taller than myself. The name he used to sign the papers was Joseph Cartwright, but I suspect that to be a nom de plume. If he goes around adopting child after child, he can't use his real name lest everything be traced back to him."

"Like when they found John Brown and the other children?"

"Exactly. Contrary to popular belief, orphan deaths are investigated. They might have a family somewhere, or there might be foul play afoot in a children's home. Now then, let's get back to HQ and put what we know through the database."

"The criminal database?"

"No. The database for all citizens in the United Kingdom. This person may not be a criminal in the system yet, so we have to cover everyone."

"I understand."

"I knew you would. Ah, home sweet home at last."

"Will you be getting the professor's help for this?"

"I can peruse the database at least, I'm not completely incapable of understanding technology."

"No, I mean the whole investigation. She could serve as back-up."

"Back-up?"

"Well, she has better hacking skills than you, so she can delve further into databases across the globe if she has to. Besides, we might need a new gadget especially for this."

"I like the way you think! Let's pay a visit to her lab then."


	4. 03: Gain the Memories

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters featured within. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Fremantle Media, CBBC and Boulder Media. I do own Emma White, Dr. Kirkland, Ms. Anderson and Jonathan Baker, among other OCs._

DMEP

Professor Professor Squawkencluck, yes that is her name, had just stored away a new invention when she heard pounding at the door. "At least he knocked this time," she muttered as she watched the door open. "Danger Mouse, I didn't say you could come in, did I?"

Danger Mouse wasn't in a good mood. "Oh, spare me the lecture, Professor, we have a crisis!"

She blinked twice and prepared to open her beak.

"What DM means is that we're sorry we came in like that, but we really need your help with something serious," Penfold piped up, hoping to placate the situation before things escalated.

"Only if Danger Mouse apologises for being so rude right now."

The mouse sighed. "You're right, that was terribly uncouth of me. I'm sorry I addressed you in such a manner, Professor."

She nodded. "You're forgiven. So, what's this urgent crisis?"

"Do you remember Emma?"

"That wee orphan lass? How can I forget?"

"Danger Moth found her in a bad way last night. The one who adopted her maltreated her in a grievous manner and she's now in hospital fighting for her life."

"What...?"

"She's not the only one. The same individual has done the same to many orphaned children he adopted."

A look of determination covered her features. "What do you need?"

"I'd like for you to hack into the database for a male named Mr. Joseph Cartwright, he's a wolf."

"I must ask why you can't do it."

"You're more proficient with technology than I am. You can get deeper into the database than I ever could, even with my access."

"Alright, I'll do it. In the meantime, I have a gadget that could help expediate the investigation." She made her way to her private locker.

"What is it?" Penfold questioned, glad his friends hadn't completely shattered their cameraderie.

"It can download a person's memories."

"...eh?"

She opened the locker and brought out a helmet. "It's exactly as I said. Whoever wears this can have their memories downloaded without actually causing the individual to relive the memories themselves. This will allow you to see what Emma remembers. You can set it to a specific time so you can focus on the correct memories."

"This does sound like it would be handy for law enforcement and therapists to have, especially for victims of trauma who'd prefer not to remember everything at such a great detail," Danger Mouse remarked, accepting the helmet. "How does it work?"

The professor almost fainted in shock at those words. "Did...did you just ask...how it works...?"

"I did and I will pay attention. I can't stuff around this time, children are in danger."

"Right. You're right. Alright, this is how it works."

DMEP

The pair were at the hospital, arranging with the doctor in charge of taking care of Emma to download her memories.

"You're certain this won't cause lasting damage?"

"All of the professor's gadgets work as they should provided they're used correctly. She instructed me on how to use it."

Dr. Kirkland nodded. "Very well then, but I must be with you to monitor her condition."

"Agreed." He turned to Penfold. "Will you be alright coming in? Or would you prefer waiting out here?"

"I'll come in," Penfold decided.

"This way then, gentlemen." Dr. Kirkland led the pair into the room.

The only sounds that could be heard were beeps, whirrs and pumping from the numerous machines surrounding the kitten. She appeared much smaller in that bed and it was an upsetting sight for Danger Mouse and Penfold. They noted with relief that Emma's doll Lucy was still with her, knowing it would cause her great distress if she didn't have her last physical memento of her deceased father.

"Take care with the cords when you place it on her head. How long does it take?"

"No more than a minute," Danger Mouse responded in a hushed voice. He made his way to her bedside. Taking great care not to disturb any tubes or wires, he placed the helmet on Emma's head. He set the timer to t _he last three months_ and flipped the switch. He watched as the helmet lit up and heard its gentle whirring. He kept watch over Emma's features; though concerned at how blank she appeared, he was also relieved the helmet really wasn't causing the memories to come to the forefront of her mind. She was still in a frail state, panicking could only cause more damage. A quiet _ding!_ sounded and the lights died down. He flicked the switch again, tenderly removed the helmet and gave the girl a tender kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, Emma, he won't get away with it." He joined Penfold and Dr. Kirkland. "It's done now."

"Can...can I...?" Penfold asked the doctor.

Dr. Kirkland nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." He stepped over to the bed, also being mindful. "Emma, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. But, we will get whoever did this to you and ensure you stay safe." Just as Danger Mouse had, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "We both still love you very much, please fight to come back to us."

Dr. Kirkland turned to Danger Mouse. "I don't quite understand."

"A few months ago, we were charged with protecting Emma from Greenback. In the time she was in our custody, we came to love her as if she was our own daughter," the mouse responded.

"This must be hard for both of you then."

"It is, but it's hardest on Emma. She had to go through everything."

Penfold joined them. "I'm ready, DM."

"Right. Let's go." He turned to the rabbit. "Thank you for allowing us this time."

"Just get that monster. In all my thirty years in practice, I had never seen someone in such a devastating condition, let alone one so young. I'll continue to do all I can to help her, but please understand I am not a miracle worker," Dr. Kirkland responded.

"Understood. Come along, Penfold, let's get this back to the professor."

DMEP

The door opened. "You're back? I expected you to take longer."

"She's not exactly in the best shape for visitors. It was a surprise we could be granted even that small window," Danger Mouse responded. "I did as you instructed." He handed her the helmet.

"How far back did you go?"

"Three months. It corresponds with the information I gathered from the adoption papers."

"Alright. Now, I must ask both of you this. Will you watch it? Or would you prefer someone else does and relays the details to you? The memories might be very graphic and I know how much you care about her. What you see might cause you much distress."

"I'll watch it. Seeing it as an outsider is nothing compared to having experienced it like Emma had."

Penfold nodded. "I...I'll watch it too..."

"Don't force yourself, Penfold."

"I have to, DM. I have to know what happened to bring Emma..."

"Alright. If it gets too distressing for you, let me know and I'll pause it. This is all being seen outside of Emma's viewpoint so you can witness everything. It is similar to an out-of-body nightmare. I would say _dream_ , but _nightmare_ is far more appropriate. I have to prepare it, so come back in half an hour," the professor stated.

"Right. How is it going with the database?" Danger Mouse asked.

"Still scanning."

"Good. We'll be back in half an hour."

"Okay. Take this time to steel yourself for what you'll likely be seeing." She watched them leave the lab and sighed. "I probably should too."


	5. 04: Witnessing Horror

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters featured within. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Fremantle Media, CBBC and Boulder Media. I do own Emma White, Dr. Kirkland, Ms. Anderson and Jonathan Baker, among other OCs._

DMEP

Half an hour later, the pair returned to the lab. Penfold had his teddy bear in his paws, Danger Mouse held a box of stress balls.

"It's ready." Professor Squawkencluck had set up three seats in front of the screen. "Colonel K will be in momentarily to monitor the viewing. Though, I don't know if it's his hologram or if it will really be him."

"So, why three seats?" Penfold asked.

"You'll be in Danger Mouse's arms the whole time, so you might as well share a seat." She noted the box in the mouse's paws. "Would I be able to use some?"

"Of course, Squawks. I won't need all of them," Danger Mouse replied.

The door opened again, Colonel K sauntered in. It was the real deal, not the hologram. "Alright, Professor, I'm ready to watch with DM and Penfold here."

Penfold was shocked, but couldn't find it in himself to say anything about his name being said correctly. He felt himself being picked up by Danger Mouse.

The mouse sat in the seat and held Penfold close. He saw Colonel K sit in the next seat.

"Alright. What you're about to see won't be pretty," the professor warned as she pressed the play button and sat on the third seat.

DMEP

"I'm being adopted?!" Emma asked cheerfully. She looked to the individual, they were omitted from view. "Are you adopting me, sir?"

"That's correct, young Emma. I hope I can be as good a parent to you as your birth parents were."

Emma flinched at the sound of the voice. "Ms. Anderson...?"

"Oh, I know you're nervous, dear. But, Mr. Cartwright here has shown to be a very kind man."

 _Looks can lie, his voice says it all..._

DMEP

"Emma can tell if someone's good or has wicked intentions by the sound of their voice," Danger Mouse explained. "She knew right away that her new adoptive parent would prove to be dangerous, but she couldn't say it in front of him. Unfortunately, it seems she had no chance to say it to Ms. Anderson either..."

DMEP

Emma's eyes widened at the sight of the children before her. "There are more kids here than back at the home!"

"Yes, they're all your brothers and sisters. Now, I want you to be a good little girl and do as I say, or you'll be punished. Understood?" The figure was still omitted from view.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now then...Jennifer, show Emma where she'll sleep and then take her to you-know-where."

A bear cub nodded and approached Emma. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "Come on, kid, this way."

DMEP

Colonel K frowned. "I recognise half of those children."

"As do I, Colonel," Danger Mouse responded grimly. "They were among the ones found unconscious or deceased. Jennifer Bates, the girl speaking with Emma, was found deceased on a country road, her injuries severe."

"Poor lass looks much too thin..." Squawkencluck murmured.

DMEP

"What did I tell you?! I said to do as you were told!" The figure was shown in the form of a monster, no doubt the way Emma saw him in her mind's eye. He held a whip and raised it before cracking it over a boy's back thrice, then kicking him in the ribs. "You only have yourself to blame, you little...!" His final word was omitted by Emma's self-censor. The monster then turned to Emma. "The same will happen to you if you don't stop gawking!"

The kitten, terrified beyond all belief, hurried to do as she'd been told.

DMEP

"Slave labour, abuse of minors, his list is growing," Colonel K uttered. "If hanging was still a punishment, this man would be swinging from the gallows."

DMEP

The whip cracked on Emma. "You stupid girl, you should know better! I have half a mind to...!" He grabbed at her jacket and tore it off.

DMEP

Danger Mouse covered Penfold's eyes at the sight on the screen. "Oh...oh, Emma...you went through so much..." he whispered brokenly.

"Beaten until she could barely breathe...it's no wonder her mind filter shows him as a monster!" Squawkencluck breathed.

DMEP

Emma was curled in on herself, shivering and shaking. She had hidden Lucy, not wanting her to be snatched and destroyed. She heard some harsh coughs and looked up to see a boy nearby coughing up blood. Her voice caught in her throat so she couldn't call out to him.

The monster appeared. "Tch. First that brat Jennifer and now him. Better put him out of his misery, I suppose." He brought out a knife.

DMEP

"I think I may be sick..." Squawkencluck whispered.

"What's happening?" Penfold asked, his eyes still covered.

"It's best you don't watch this, Penfold, you'd have nightmares for life. I only hope Emma is able to repress this memory," Danger Mouse whispered.

DMEP

"Dump him in the river," the monster ordered another girl before turning on Emma. "As for you, get back to work!"

She struggled to get up. She felt herself being lifted and forced onto her feet.

"Get going or you're next!"

She nodded. Her usually bright and expressive green eyes had turned dull.

DMEP

"He broke her. Despite everything happening, she had embraced life. Now, she's broken..." Danger Mouse whispered.

DMEP

She couldn't eat; the reminders of the atrocities aside, her food was mouldy or rotten. She couldn't sleep; she was either worked to the bone or the memories kept her awake. _I must find DM. He and Penfold can stop this! But, how do I get out of here?_ She had to come up with an escape plan. She had to get help. She had no idea where she was, but she had to find Danger Mouse and Penfold, have them come save the children and lock up the monster. _I have to..._

DMEP

"Oh, you brave, _brave_ child..." Squawkencluck murmured.

"She always was," Penfold added, his vision permitted again.

DMEP

She waited until the monster had gone to bed. She tiptoed downstairs, opened a window, climbed out and fled at top speed. She ran and ran for miles, not knowing where she was going, but she had to get away from there. Someone might be able to save her. She stumbled a few times but kept going, not allowing herself to look back. She tripped over and was unable to get up. "Lucy...we have...to keep..." A shadow fell over her. "Help..." Then, everything turned to static.

DMEP

They sat staring at the screen in silent horror at what they had witnessed. Half of which had not been described in this story as it got to be far too dark for your humble writer to describe.

"Take the afternoon off if you need to. You can't work well under duress," Colonel K stated. "I'm taking the afternoon off too." He got to his feet and shakily made his way out of the lab.

Squawkencluck turned to Danger Mouse and Penfold. "Danger Mouse...how are you...?"

"We'll be in our flat. Have you got an alarm triggered should anything come up?" the mouse questioned.

"I have. I'm going to take a break too, but I'll be nearby."

"Thank you. Could I ask you to forward your findings to my iPatch, but otherwise not disturb us?"

"Of course." She watched him rise to his feet, still holding Penfold, and making his way out of the lab. Before the door closed completely, she was not surprised to hear Penfold had started sobbing. She turned to the box of stress balls and kicked it over.


	6. 05: Tears of an Agent and Assistant

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters featured within. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Fremantle Media, CBBC and Boulder Media. I do own Emma White, Dr. Kirkland, Ms. Anderson and Jonathan Baker, among other OCs._

DMEP

They were in the bathtub, Penfold's back against Danger Mouse's chest. It was the best way they could think of to try to calm themselves after what they had witnessed. Penfold noted that Danger Mouse felt extremely tense. "Why did you stop me from seeing it?"

"Penfold...it was just horrific. I can cope better than you can at such sights. Half of it was too dark for _Ms. Writer_ to describe, there was no way you could see it and keep your sanity in-tact." He shook his head and rested his chin on the top of Penfold's head. "It was unbearable...and Emma _lived_ that! She'll need therapy for years to come."

"How could someone do something like that?"

"I don't know, my dear Penfold, I just don't know." His eye was shut and he shuddered. "All those children suffered at his hands. There was no other way for him to be seen than as a monster. Oh, Penfold, the sights I witnessed...they were just..."

He pulled forward a little so he could turn around and look up at the mouse. "You need to try to forget them."

"I don't think I ever could. None of it. I'd feel terrible if I did when Emma had to live through it and may have to live with those memories for the rest of her life." He shook his head.

Penfold noticed the first sign of tears forming in the mouse's eye. He rose up and did similar to what Danger Mouse had done for him the night before. He pulled back slightly as Danger Mouse opened his eye. "You have to. You have enough of your own difficult memories to live through. Emma wouldn't have wanted to burden you with her own pain, all she wanted was for help. For us to come to the rescue, just as we had before. She wanted for you to burst in and take down the monster while I herded the children out."

He wrapped his arms around the hamster and pulled him close so his head was in the crook of his neck. "You're right, Penfold, of course you are. But, how can I forget what I saw?"

"I'll help you. I don't know how, but I will."

"Penfold..."

He pulled back again, looking into the mouse's eye, giving silent consent while gauging for it being reciprocated. Seeing it was, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Danger Mouse's.

Danger Mouse pulled back a bit. "Thank you, Penfold." He smiled slightly. "That won't erase the memories, but at least you reminded me of something important. I love you, my darling hamster."

"I love you too, DM."

Danger Mouse initiated the next kiss.

DMEP

A loud beeping sounded through the room. A crash cart was raced in and work immediately began. "Come on, we can't lose her!" Dr. Kirkland called as he rolled up his sleeves and reached for an air compress.

DMEP

"DM...we have to get him. We have to! Not just for Emma, but for all the children he has hurt, and for those who must never go near him for their sakes."

"We will get him. Emma's memories showed him as a monster so we can't identify him. We can identify the children, and she gave me some idea of where he lives. It will require further investigation, but I assure you, we'll find him."

DMEP

The paddles were charged and pressed to her chest, but even with the jolt, the ECG was screaming rapidly.

"Again!"

DMEP

"We have to! That much is for certain!"

"We're not really taking the whole afternoon off, are we?"

"No, Penfold, we just need to calm ourselves after seeing all of...all of that. It's as the Colonel said, we can't work well under duress."

DMEP

"Again! Come on, Emma, keep fighting...Danger Mouse and Penfold are worried about you..."

DMEP

"Speaking of the Colonel, he said my name right."

"I noticed. It could be that his mind was too focused on everything."

"Maybe."

DMEP

"I'll call it. Time of death: 3:32pm."

DMEP

The pair were on the sofa. They jumped at the sound of the ringtone. Danger Mouse switched it on. "Danger Moth?"

"I'm at the hospital, DM. Emma..."

"Have you been... _crying_? Danger Moth, it's bad news, isn't it?" He held Penfold against him.

"Emma passed away. I'm so sorry, DM, I know how much you two loved her."

"I...I see. Th-Thank you, Danger Moth. If...if you could please inform Squawkencluck and the Colonel for me, that would be most appreciated."

"Of course. I'm joining your investigation too, I'll need to make sure neither of you do anything foolish." She cringed as she finally heard Penfold's sobs. "I'll leave you two to mourn for now."

He switched off his iPatch, both arms wrapped tightly around the hamster. His own sobs melded with those of his partner. Emma, the child they loved like their own daughter, was gone.

DMEP

"She's with her parents now," Squawkencluck sighed after Danger Moth broke the news. "How are those two holding up?"

"I don't know about DM, although he was becoming emotional towards the end of our conversation, but Penfold broke down," Danger Moth responded quietly. "I'm joining the investigation, I have to make sure there is someone with a level head involved."

"Good call."

"Have you found anything?"

"We just finished watching Emma's memories. If there's one saving grace, at least now the memories won't torment her."

"That bad?"

"Worse." She explained the memories in explicit detail, helping the moth sit down when she looked ready to collapse. "It was horrific."

"She saw him as a monster in her mind's eye?"

"She did."

"Very appropriate."

"Agreed."

An alarm sounded.

Squawkencluck hurried to her computer. "We've got him!"


	7. 06: Rescue

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters featured within. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Fremantle Media, CBBC and Boulder Media. I do own Emma White, Dr. Kirkland, Ms. Anderson and Jonathan Baker, among other OCs._

DMEP

The trio were outside the dilapidated building. "Alright, Penfold and I will get the children to safety, medics are on standby a mile down the road and awaiting my signal. I'll leave you to him," Danger Moth said to Danger Mouse.

The mouse nodded, forcing himself to focus. "Activate iPatch: _Building Scan_!" He observed the building. "Ten children are in the basement, it's below ground but there are steps leading to an outdoor entrance. Two of them are barely standing, get the ones who can walk out first, alert the medics and then have the weakened ones tended to."

"Do you see him?"

"Lounging comfortably in the living room."

"Remember, do not beat him within an inch of his life, as much as he deserves it. Fight if he attacks you, but don't let your emotions get the best of you."

"Roger."

"Come on, Penfold, let's go."

Penfold hugged Danger Mouse around the waist. "Be careful, DM."

"You too, Penfold. You'll find the entrance on the western side."

He let his partner go and ran after Danger Moth.

Danger Mouse kept his attention on the building, waiting until they were inside before he made his move.

DMEP

The wolf was reading a newspaper when he heard something crash through his window. He looked up and saw a white mouse.

"I've come to apprehend you in the name of the law, Joseph Cartwright! Or should I say Jonathan Baker?"

Jonathan snarled, his hackles rising. "Who do you think you are barging in here, eh?"

"I'm Danger Mouse, and as I said, I'm here to arrest you." His voice was dangerously low, his eye narrowed. "Never again will you be able to harm a child!"

DMEP

"Shh! Don't worry, kids, we're here to save you. We're friends of Emma," Penfold assured.

"Emma? Where is she? Is she alright?" a male fawn asked.

"I'll explain later. Those of you who can walk, follow us. If you can't, we'll come back for you. But, we need to get as many of you out of here as possible. When you're outside, run to the ambulances parked nearby and climb in them."

"I'll give them the signal," Danger Moth stated, running back the way they entered.

"Who are you, Mister?" a tiger cub questioned.

"I'm Penfold, she's Danger Moth."

"Emma told me about you. How you two and Danger Mouse saved her from a mean toad."

"Right. Okay, let's go. Follow me and remember, run to an ambulance, even if it's taken, and climb in. We're going to get all of you the help you need."

DMEP

Jonathan was laughing. "And what makes you think I harmed children?"

"Because I know about them! About the ones you abandoned to die, or murdered in cold blood and had them dumped somewhere. You, Jonathan Baker, are a cruel, vindictive monster, and it will be my pleasure to see you behind bars for life! I'd kill you myself if I could, but I can't, so we'll make do with you being in a cold, damp prison for the rest of your days."

"Someone's emotional, I see. What do you care about some orphan brats?"

" _Children_. Orphan _children_. They're _not_ brats."

DMEP

"Okay, go! Run! Danger Moth, have two of them come in to help the others!"

The children ran their fastest until they were each in an ambulance.

Two medics hurried into the basement, carefully picked up the remaining children and hurried back to the ambulances.

"Get them out of here right now!" Danger Moth ordered.

At that, each ambulance started and flew down the road.

DMEP

"What was that?!" Jonathan hurried to his window and saw five ambulances tearing down the road. "What the?! You were serving as a diversion?!"

"The children are getting the help they sorely need after your _tender loving care_."

"Not if I can help it!" He turned away from the window and revealed a gun in his paw. "Tell me where they're going...or your friends are _dead_!"

That was all he could stand. The wolf had intentionally hurt children, planned to kill the survivors and had threatened a good friend and the one he loved. He charged forward and kicked the wolf square in the jaw. He heard a gunshot and felt a sting as the bullet grazed his right arm. Thankfully, no damage had been done, his suit was bulletproof. He straddled the wolf and punched him thrice until he was unconscious.

The door burst open, and there stood Penfold and Danger Moth. "I heard a gunshot, what happened?" Danger Moth asked.

"He threatened you so I kicked him in the face. His finger was on the trigger so when I kicked him, he fired. It grazed my arm, but no harm done thanks to my bulletproof suit. Still, I couldn't take any further chances, so I knocked him out. All of the children are safe?"

"On their way to our hospital where he'll never find them."

"Good. Let's get this fiend to the maximum security hospital. He'll be needing medical attention before he serves his sentence."

"It will be guaranteed?"

"With all of the testimonies from the children and Emma's...Emma's memories, there will be more than enough evidence." He cuffed the wolf and picked him up.

"I'll take him. You go give your report to Colonel K. He wanted to see you anyway."

"Right. Come along, Penfold. Thanks for your assistance, Danger Moth."

"As always, DM."

DMEP

"...so now, the fiend is being seen to at the maximum security hospital."

"Good show, DM! You too, er..."

" _Penfold_. His name is _Penfold_."

"Right. Penfold."

Penfold cast an appreciative look at the mouse.

"Now then, there's something else I wished to discuss. About Emma."

The agent and assistant turned solemn. "I'm listening, Colonel."

"We are unable to contact her living next of kin."

"I'd already considered the likelihood of that, Colonel. The professor traced them and was able to reach them. They'll be attending the service, but they already know they don't have to cover any expenses."

"You'll do it, DM?"

"I owe it to Emma. Penfold wanted to adopt her, but I said _no_. If I had said _yes_ , she'd still be alive."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, DM, she could've been adopted by someone who would be genuine about being a parent. You took a risk, but you gave her a chance."

"She had a better chance with us and a nanny."

Colonel K frowned. "The agency will cover the service and all costs." Not allowing Danger Mouse to argue, the hologram blinked out.

Danger Mouse sat heavily on the sofa. He felt Penfold sit beside him and wrap his arms around him. He wrapped an arm around the hamster.


	8. Epilogue: White Family Reunited

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters featured within. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Fremantle Media, CBBC and Boulder Media. I do own Emma White, Dr. Kirkland, Ms. Anderson and Jonathan Baker, among other OCs._

DMEP

 _As you may have suspected and hoped just like our heroes, Jonathan Baker was locked away in solitary confinement for life. He has no means to escape, so he shall be there until the ends of his days. Children will be spared from his cruel ways._

DMEP

Emma's service was a small but emotional one. Tears were shed from all who knew her, whether her kin or those who'd met her in the previous months. It concluded with her burial at Highgate Cemetery in the same plot as her parents.

People slowly departed. Soon, only Danger Mouse and Penfold remained. They continued holding each other's paws tightly, Penfold occasionally wiping away more tears. "I wish this was all just some horrid nightmare."

"Unfortunately not. A cruel fanfiction, perhaps, but not a nightmare. Emma won't be returning." Danger Mouse sniffed.

"At...at least she's...with her parents..."

He nodded. "Come along, Penfold. Let's go home."

"Right."

They turned to leave, only glancing back once more at the headstone that had three names on it.

 _Elizabeth Jane White (Smith)_

 _Alexander Jacob White_

 _Emma Rose White_

DMEP

 _And so, as our story ends on a tragic note, one must wonder just what is to come for our heroes. Find out in the hopefully not so depressing adventures of **Danger Mouse**._

DMEP

 **After-notes:** _ **Thanks for sticking it out to the end. This was a brutal fic to write and, again, I hate myself for it. I hate having written something like this and for killing one of my OCs that I adored. As Squawkencluck said though, at least Emma is spared the horrific memories of those three months, and now Emma is with her parents again.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. You don't have to leave a review, though please don't flame even if I deserve it. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**_


End file.
